One Night
by Saiyasha Misamurai
Summary: Drago & Jade have fun. NOT FOR CHILDREN! MUST BE AT LEAST 18 YEARS OF AGE TO VIEW CONTENT!


**A/N: Okay, this is my first sexual writing thingey, EVER. I was laying in my bed, thinking about writing, when I remembered a comment on a Jackie Chan Adventures fanfiction I'd read the night before. It said "Damnit, woman! Write an erotic novel already!" It made me laugh, and then I started thinking; 'Huh… I've never written anything sexual before. Hell, I've never really had a reason to. Well, then, I'm gonna write one!'**

**Then I got up and goofed off on the computer before remembering what I had got on to do. And then this was born!**

**I plan on making this a scene in a story I'm writing, but I won't post this with the story. They'll be separate, but still go together.**

**Oh! One more thing… THIS IS OLDER JADE!!! NOT CHILD PORN!!! THAT'S JUST GROSS!!!!**

**Enjoy.**

**One Night**

He approached her slowly, and she eyed him.

"Well?" she smiled, knowing exactly what would happen next.

With his dragon speed he tackled her down, and she screamed in sudden delight.

"Drago!" she laughed playfully. She loved it when he was like this; when _they_ were like this. They didn't have to hide when they were alone; they were free from judgment, and able to express themselves however they pleased.

"Jade…" he whispered huskily in her ear, and she immediately realized what was on his mind. He was positioned over her, each hand holding her upper arms to the floor.

She grinned and pushed at his chest, "You perverted gecko! Move it; I've got to pull some things out of the washer."

"Sorry; no can do. I've suddenly forgotten how to move."

"What? You are such a liar! C'mon; get up, already!"

"I told you; I forgot how. Of course, you could always do something to refresh my memory…" he trailed off, his eyes moving over her chest.

Jade blushed under his gaze.

"Really? And what could I possibly do?" she followed his lead, starting to like where things were going.

"Well, you could start by fixing this little problem I have… You see, it's kind of difficult for me to stand with three legs…"

Jade forgot her act for a moment and rolled her eyes, "Oh, my God, Drago. That was so corny I could make chips with it."

He chuckled lightly, but seemed to take no other notice of her comment. Lowering his head, he breathed onto her neck, leaving a tingling sensation to rise in her abdomen and travel down to her lower regions. She could feel herself growing wet.

She felt his tongue slide down her neck and jolted in excited surprise. In her movement, the lower part of her belly touch something hard, and she could hear Drago growling response.

Jade knew exactly what it must have been, and felt an anticipating ache grow inside of her. She wanted to feel his arousal again.

As if reading her mind, Drago brought his hips down and ground against hers.

"Oohhh…" she moaned in pleasure, her eyes fluttering closed. She bucked against him, signaling what she wanted. A long groan was his reply.

He turned his head away from his neck and found her lips. Their tongues met in passionate intensity.

Suddenly, he pulled away from her and started working on unbuckling her belt. He slid her pants off and tossed them aside.

Jade was soaked; Drago could feel the heat between her legs and knew that the slightest touch would drive her wild. He hovered over her panties and blew hot air on her clitoris.

"Oh!" she called out in surprise. She thrusted upward in hope of some relief, but he moved his face away before she could touch anything.

"Not so fast, Jade. I'm having fun..." he teased, and he heard a frustrated sigh.

He brought his tail up to massage her inner thigh, and she began to breathe heavily.

He could hear her panting and grinned mischieviously. His tongue flickered out and touched her. Jade's response was immediate; her hips flew upward and Drago had to grab her waist to keep her steady.

"D-Drago…" she whimpered. This was starting to be too much for her.

The tone in her voice sent sparks down to his own throbbing ache; he wanted to play with her some more, but he wanted release just as badly.

He slid her underwear down her legs and tossed them aside as well. Jade felt the light scratch of Drago's claws against her thighs and the painful distance they were from where they should be.

She laid there, back slightly arched, muscles tense, in wait. For a few moments, there was nothing.

And then he was there. Jade jolted once more in shock; his tongue was bombarding her. He caressed her most sensitive area, sending wave after wave of indescribable pleasure through her body.

"Oh! Drago!" she called out breathily. He continued his assault on her clitoris, making her moan and grind against him.

He brought one of his hands up to rub against her still-clothed breast, and the other down to tease her entrance. Her cries were laced with desire, and soon he shoved one claw inside, just to hear her reaction.

"Drago!" she called out, her breathing labored enough as it was. He shoved a second claw in to enhance her pleasure.

She was riding his hand, unaware of everything but the magic Drago was working on her. A bubbly sensation built up inside of her, and before she could make much sense of anything she was forced over the edge of desire.

She arched her back and sent her arms out to grip the carpet hard. Drago felt her eruption and gave a couple of experimental licks.

Seeing her squirm confirmed to him that she had orgasmed, and he brought himself up to kiss her.

"Mmm…" she hummed, still recovering from her climax.

After a moment of lying there, Drago spoke.

"Do you feel any better?"

"Mm-hmm…" Jade pushed him up and against a nearby wall.

"Now it's your turn…" she breathed in his ear.

**O.o**

**Ooh…! What's Jade up to?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**Oh, yeah… There won't be a next chapter!! ~gasp~ UNLESS…**

**Random person: UNLESS WHAT, WOMAN!??**

**Me: UNLESS I GET REVIEWS!! MUWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!**

**Random person: …Reviews!? OH, NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!**

**Hee hee hee… ~I is evils~**

**Saiyasha Misamurai**


End file.
